please stay with me
by kimmy.glowy
Summary: untuk bisa melupakan kenangan pahit dengan sahabatnya akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk pindah kesekolah lain dan merubah penampilanya. disekolah barunya dia harus merasakan kerasnya dibully, belum lagi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sekaligus yang orang membuatnya merasakan patah hati, merubah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

Sraak...seseorang membuka paksa kelambu, membuat sinar mentari yang telah naik kesinggahsananya masuk melalui sela-sela kelambu yang baru setengah terbuka.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda mengeliatkan badannya ketika sinar mentari jatuh tepat di pelupuk matanya. Gadis cantik itu mulai mendesah sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan" seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersenyum pada gadis yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan semua kesadaranya yang entah pergi kemana semalam tadi. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ayo bangun, Mama sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kau tak mau terlambat pergi sekolahkan?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura bangkit dan melangkah mendekati ibunya. Di kecupnya pipi kanan milik ibunya dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya yang sangat luas.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdandan sayang, Papamu sudah menunggu di bawah" teriak wanita paruh baya yang bernama Mebuki. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menorehkan sedikit bedak serta lipice pada bibir mungilnya Sakura segera turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou Papa" sebelum duduk di mejanya Sakura kembali mencium pipi Mebuki dan tak lupa Kizashi, ayahnya.

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu" Mebuki tersenyum lembut.

"Rok mu terlalu pendek Sakura dan mengapa hari ini kau memakai atasan tanpa lengan seperti itu, Papa tidak mau kalau semua anak laki-laki menatapmu" Kizashi melipat koranya dan segera menyentuh makananya.

"Papa, ini namanya mode, semua anak di sekolahku memakai rok seperti ini bahkan ada yang lebih pendek dariku, lagipula aku juga akan memakai blazer"

"Terserah kau saja, sekolah mode memang merepotkan" Mebuki hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan antara suami dan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan segera mengenakan blazernya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. " Aku berangkat dulu, Pein sudah menungguku. Aku sayang kalian" Segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Hey Sakura, jangan pacaran dengan pemuda tidak jelas seperti dia" teriak Kizashi sebelum Sakura pergi keluar.

"Kami hanya berteman Papa" balas Sakura.

"Sayang, putri kita sudah beranjak remaja sekarang, jangan terlalu over protectif padanya" Ucap mebuki sambil membenarkan letak dasi milik Kizashi. "Justru itu, kau tau kan remaja sekarang susah diatur. Aku tak mau putriku satu-satunya bergaul dengan pemuda yang berpenampilan tidak jelas seperti Pein." Lagi-lagi Mebuki hanya terkekeh.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Kizashi mengecup singkat dahi Mebuki. "Hati-hati dijalan, jangan pulang terlambat"

.

.

.

Sakura Prov..

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura beberapa bulan lagi umurku genap 17tahun. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah kejuruan yang terkenal di Konoha, impianku menjadi seorang desainer yang terkenal. Papaku sempat menentangku ketika aku ingin masuk kesini dan menyuruhku masuk ke Konoha International High School, tapi berkat rengekan dan airmata buayaku, akhirnya Papa setuju aku belajar di sini.

Di sekolah aku memiliki tiga orang sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi yaitu Konan dan Tenten serta seorang lagi bernama Pein, seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti preman, dengan beberapa percing diwajah dan telinganya. Aku, Konan dan Tenten saatu juran yakni kostum desain sedangkan Pein jurusan musik. Sejak awal Pein selalu mengejar-ngejarku dan memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya tapi aku hanya menganggap semua itu sebagai gurauan karena aku lebih menyukainya sebagai sahabat dari pada kekasih.

"Sakura!" Teriak Tenten ketika aku baru saja turun dari motor sport merah milik Pein. "Ohayou Tenten, Konan" "Ohayou Sakura, Pein. Hari ini kau cantik sekali Sakura" puji Tenten sambil memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Murid-murid di sekolahku boleh berpakaian bebas setiap hari, sekolah tak memiliki aturan khusus terhadap gaya berbusana kami yang terkadang semaunya sendiri.

"Kau juga seperti biasa Pein, selalu terlihat tampan" Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Pein. "Ck aku tak mau mendengar pujian darimu, hey sayang kau tak mau memuji ketampananku?" Pein melingkarkan lengannya pada bahuku dengan gemas aku mencubit perut sixpack milik Pein. "Jangan genit seperti itu Pein, sahabat tidak boleh saling menggoda" aku sedikit mengacak-acak ujung rambut Pein sambil terkekeh, Pein hanya mendengus pelan.

Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, aku langsung mengajak ketiga sahabatku itu untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sakura, hari ini aku ada kencan, bisakah aku meminjam highheel mu yang pekan lalu baru saja kau beli?" ucap Konan penuh harap. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Konan dan dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Konan. "Bukankah minggu lalu kau baru saja meminjam flatshoes milik Sakura?" celetuk Tenten.

"Maafkan aku Sakura kemarin ibuku mencucinya dan tidak sengaja merusaknya, aku akan menabung untuk menggantinya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat harganya yang mahal" Konan tertunduk lesu. "Tak apa Konan, kau tak perlu menggantinya, aku tak mau membebanimu" Konan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku sedangkan Tenten hanya mendecih melihat tingkah Konan. Tentu saja aku kecewa, terlebih mengingat perjuanganku yang harus menyisihkan sebagian uang jajanku setiap hari untuk membeli sepatu edisi terbatas yang sekarang menurut Konan sudah rusak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tak mau membebani teman-temanku, dan asalkan mereka bahagia, aku mau melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

"Bagaaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita makan di cafe baru yang ada di dekat stasiun? Aku dengar pasta di sana sangat enak" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau makan atau melihat Neji, kekasihmu yang bekerja disana" celetukku, wajah Konan mendadak memerah.

"Baiklah kita makan disana sepulang sekolah nanti" "Kalian saja, sepertinya aku tak membawa dompetku hehe" Konan tertawa kecil di ujung ucapanya.

"Jika tidak ada kau, tidak akan ada sumber gosip, tenang saja, aku yang traktir" ucapku gembira.

Tak lama Anko Sensi masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Normal prov...

"Hidan-San tolong ke stasiun dulu, aku ingin makan disana" ucap Sakura pada supirnya. "Baik Nona Sakura". Hidan segera melesatkan mobil menuju ke stasiun yang jaraknya luman jauh dari sekolah Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu besar namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Dicafe itu banyak sekali siswa Konoha International High School karena memang jaraknya hanya satu kilometer dari sekolah itu.

Sakura segera masuk dan duduk di meja yang berada didekat kasir. Seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat sangat lembut menghampiri mereka. "Permisi nona-nona, mau memesan apa?" ucap pemuda dengan senyum yang menawan itu.

"Aku memesan hatimu, bisa tolong bawakan kemari?" celetuk Konan. "Maaf nona, itu tidak ada pada menu kami" pemuda itu tetap memasang senyuman pada wajah tampanya.

"Tenten? Kau datang? Sai biar aku saja yang mencatat pesanan mereka" "Baiklah terima kasih Neji" pemuda bernama Sai itu kemudian pergi kedalam ruang staf.

"Kau mau pesan apa Tenten?" Neji tersenyum tipis pada Tenten, wajah Tenten Samakin memerah di buatnya. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka Neji bergegas menuju ke dapur.

"Sepertinya dia datang kemari hanya untuk mengawasi kekasih barunya itu, bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Sakura hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Konan. Kekehan Sakura berhenti ketika seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan duduk di belakang meja kasir. Melihat pemuda itu entah mengapa membuat jantung Sakura berdegup sangat cepat. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah pemuda berambut Raven itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk merokok" Konan bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan. "Dasar, kurangi rokokmu, atau kau tidak akan punya anak" celetuk Tenten. Konan duduk di salah satu di sebelah seorang nenek yang terlihat sedikit linglung.

Setelah menghabiskan dua batang Rokok, Konan bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Sebelum masuk nenek yang duduk di sebelah Konan menghentikan langkah Konan dan memegang lengan Konan. "Tunggu, apakah aku boleh minta tolong? Tolong sebrangkan aku , aku ingin kestasiun tapi aku tak bisa menyebrang lalu lintas terlalu padat" nenek itu tersenyum penuh harap pada Konan.

"Ciih merepotkan sekali, aku sibuk, cari orang lain" dengan kasar Konan menghempaskan tangan nenek tersebut. "Tolonglah, sebentar lagi keretaku datang, dan disini tidak ada orang lain selain kau" nenek itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku orang tua, aku lelah seharian belajar di sekolah, sekarang harus bertemu nenek tua yang merengek meminta ini dan itu. Siapa suruh kau datang kemari, lagi pula bukan urusanku kalau kau ketinggalan kereta." "Tapi nona, sebentar saja."

"Jangan manja! Lakukan sendiri , aku sibuk!" bentak Konan yang kemudian masuk kedalam. Nenek itu terlihat sangat kaget dan sedih, dia kembali duduk di bangku sambil terus menoleh kekanan dan kiri.

Melihat itu pemuda yang sedari tadi di perhatikan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan kecewa. Pemuda itu melirik pada Konan dengan tajam, ketika mereka berpapasan. Tak lama pemuda itu membantu sang nenek untuk berdiri dan menuntunya hingga keseberang jalan. Nenek itu terlihat senang dan berkali-kali berterima kasih.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura segera berjalan ke meja kasir dimana pemuda itu tengan sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. "Aku akan membayar tagihan untuk meja nomor 10" pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan mengambil bill. "Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha International High School ya" gumam Sakura sangat pelan ketika membaca sampul buku yang baru saja di letakan oleh sang pemuda, namun bisa di dengar oleh orang yang ada di depannya. "Maaf?" Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku tak mengatakan sesuatu, jadi berapa tagihanya?" Sasuke menyerahkan bill pada Sakura dan Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membayar, mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar. "Aw.. anjing" teriak Tenten ketakukan. "Kau berisik sekali Tenten, ini hanya anak anjing liar" Konan yang risih melihat Tenten akhirnya sedikit menendang anak anjing itu agar menjauh. Anak anjing berwarna coklat muda itu jatuh dan tersungkur ditanah, Sakura yang yang iba segera mengangkat anak anjing itu dan membersihkan tanah pada badannya. "Sakura kau jorok, cepat letakan"cibir Konan. Dengan lembut Sakura meletakan anak anjing itu yang kemudian segera berlari menuju gang sempit disebelah cafe.

"ck..ck..ck Akamaru, dimana kau, aku bawakan makanan untukmu" seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu samping cafe sambil membawa beberapa potong sosis dan daging. "Disini kau rupanya, kenapa badanmu kotor, dan sepertinya kau kesakitan" pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat dan membelai tubuh anak anjing itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah pemuda yang mendadak dikaguminya dari kejauhan. Tidak Cuma tampan, ternyata kau juga baik Sasuke-kun, batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Tiga orang gadis nampak tengah asik berbincang di depan pintu gerbang Konoha International High School. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda nampak sangat pucat menahan gugup dengan tangan kanan memengan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda.

"Kau yakin pemuda itu akan menerimaku?" tanya Sakura ragu sambil terus merapikan rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, walaupun kalian belum saling kenal, aku yakin kalian bisa jadi pasangan yang sempurnya. Aku sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya dari Neji, yang jelas dia belum punya pacar, jadi kemungkinan besar kau kan diterima" celoteh Tenten.

"Sakura, itu dia orangnya, cepat siapkan suratamu" celetuk Konan, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Uchiha-San aku..aku membuat surat untukmu tolong di baca. Ah, nama... namaku Haruno.." Sasuke hanya melirik pada Sakura, lirikanya berpindah pada Konan. Diliriknya Konan denan tajam. "Cih dasar gadis-gadis sombong, aku tak sudi membaca suratmu." Seketika Sakura menjatuhkan Suratnya yang kemudian diinjak oleh Sasuke.

Liquid bening mulai meleleh ke pipi Sakura, mengingat dirinya sama sekali berlum pernah di tolak.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku. Aku berjanji akn selalu membahagiakanmu Sakura" Pein menggenggam erat tangan Sakura sambil menatap kedua mata emerald milik gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tapi Pein, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat tak lebih dari itu, aku tak mau persahabatan kita rusak hanya karena kita berpacaran" sebisa mungkin Sakura berkata halus agar tak menyakiti Pein yang kini berlutut di hadapanya.

"Perasaanku padamu lebih dari seorang sahabat, kau tak mau mencoba memberiksan kesempatan untuku Sakura?"

"Aku..aku tak bisa Pein, aku tak mau membohongi diriki sendiri dan aku tak mau menyakitimu. Bangunlah, jangan seperti ini"

"Baiklah, tapi ingatlah Sakura, aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu" Pein bangkit dan tersenyum pada sakura. "Maafkan aku Pein"

"Tak perlu minta maaf sayang, aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh." "Pein..." "Jangan sedih seperti itu Sayang, aku tak apa aku sudah berkali-kali ditolak olehmu, jadi aku sudah sedikit kebal. Baiklah aku kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti aku akan kemari lagi." Tak lama Pein pergi dari kelas Sakura dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Aku rasa dia pemuda yang baik walaupun penampilanya seperti itu kurasa dia serius padamu Sakura. Tak ada salahnya memberinya kesempatan" Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya teman, aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita. Lagi pula sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu" gumam Sakura.

"Berilah dia kesempatan Sakura, dari pada kau mengharap yang belum pasti"

"Sudahlah Tenten, kalau dia tak mau ya sudah, tidak usah dipaksakan. Nantinya malah akan menyakiti sakura dan juga Pein tentunya. Kalau Sakura tak mau dengannya , aku juga mau menampung Pein" Tenten terkekeh mendengar gurauan Konan. "Dasar kau ini" Sakura hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku ke toilet dulu" pamit Konan yang kemudian langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Bukanya ke toilet, Konan malah masuk kedalam UKS.

"Sudah ku duga kau di sini Pein" Konan membuka salah satu tirai, dimana Pein sedang merebahkan badanya.

"Konan, sedang apa kau?"

"Hanya ingin menjenguk pecundang bodoh yang berkali-kali di tolak oleh gadis bodoh"

"Jangan menyebut Sakura bodoh, Konan" nada bicara Pein mulai meninggi. "Ayolah Pein, kau tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis sombong itu kan? Kau hanya ingin memilikinya kan atau mungkin tidur denganya saja"

"Kaa..kau bicara apa aku? Aku tidak seperti itu, aku menyukainya"

Konan berjalan mendekati Pein dan mulai menindih tubuh Pein. "Kalau keinginanmu cuma untuk bisa tidur dengan wanita, aku bisa memberikanmu lebih. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Pein, jadilah kekasihku, lupakan gadis bodoh itu" Konan menatap Pein dengan penuh harap. Tak lama Pein mulai menarik kepala Konan dan melumat bibir Konan.

"Konan, apa kau tidak menyukai Sakura? Apakah selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura padanya?"

"Jujur saja aku berteman denganya karena memang dia anak seorang konglomerat jadi aku juga bisa menikmati uang ayahnya. Kalau saja dia bukan orang kaya mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengan gadis bodoh seperti dia. Kau sendiri, apakan benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak benar-benar yakin. Sebenarnya alasan pertamaku mendekatinya karena kaluarganya kaya, kalau aku menikah dengannya, masa depanku sudah terjamin. Lagi pula dia sangat cantik dan tentu saja virgin, jadi aku bisa menjadi yang pertama menidurinya ketika kita resmi berpacaran"

Tepukan tangan seseorang mengagetkan Pein dan Konan. "Hebat! Hebat Sekali ! jadi ini yang selama ini kalian berdua pikirkan tentang Sakura?! Konan ternyata selama ini kau berteman dengan Sakura hanya untuk uang? Dan kau lelaki tak berguna, ternyata aku salah menilaimu, ku kira perasaanmu pada Sakura itu tulus" bentak Tenten. "Benarkah itu semua Pein? Konan?" Sakura bergantian menatap Pein dan Konan yang hanya bisa mematung. "Kita pergi saja, tinggalkan kedua sampah ini" Tenten menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkann ruang UKS.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Mebuki yang melihat tingkah Sakura merasa bingung, diliriknya Tenten yang masih berada di depan pintu masuk, Tenten hanya menggeleng. Mebuki segera dia menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terisak sambil tertutup bantal. Dibelainya rambut merah muda milik Sakura. "Ada yang salah Sakura?" tanya Mebuki lembut. Sakura bangun dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Mama aku ingin pindah sekolah. Selama ini aku telah berkorban dan bersikap baik pada mereka, tapi ternyata meraka palsu, mereka tak sungguh-sungguh berteman denganku."

"Sayang, selesaikan masalahmu, jangan kabur seeperti ini." "Aku tak mau lagi bertemu mereka ma, hatiku sakit sekali, dia yang sudah bersamaku sejak kecil ternyata hanya ingin memanfaatkan uangku"

"Baiklah Papa akan mengatur kepindahanmu Sakura. Tenten sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kalau itu maumu , lagi pula Papa juga tidak suka kau bersekolah d sana" Sakura berlari dan memeluk Kizashi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Arigatou Papa. Tapi aku tak ingin seorang pun tau siapa aku"

"Papa akan persiapkan semuanya, minggu depan kau akan langsung masuk ke sekolahmmu yang baru. Dan Papa akan menitipkanmu pada keluarga teman Papa, dan Papa jamin di sekolahmu yang baru tidak ada orang yang akan tau siapa kau"

"Sayang, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan mengirim Sakura untuk tinggal bersama keluarga lain"

"Tidak usah khawatir mereka akan bisa menjaga Sakura" Kizashi tersenyum lembut pada istrinya yang masih terlihat cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

yosh akhirnya fict baru lagi, semoga kalian suka, ditunggu kritik dan saranya minnaaaa \^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

Sakura duduk di depan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya. Diperhatikanya berkali-kali wajahnya lewat pantulan cermin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan penampilanku ya?" gumamnya. Sakura mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci mejanya. Diarahkanya gunting itu pada rambut panjangnya.

"Sebegitu frustasinya kah dirimu sampai ingin memotong rambutmu Sakura?" celoteh Tenten dari balik pintu. Tenten masuk dan duduk disebelah Sakura dan kemudian merebut gunting itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, merubah penampilan bukan berarti harus memotong rambutmu kan? Terlebih lagi kau sangat menyukai rambutmu yang panjang" "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini" Tenten mengambil sisir dan mulai membagi rambut Sakura menjadi dua bagian. Dengan telaten Tenten mulai mengepang rambut Sakura pada sisi kanan dan kiri. "Nah lebih baik seperti ini saja dan pakai ini" Tenten menyerahkan sebuah kacamata yang cukup lebar pada Sakura.

"Sedikit berbeda sih, tapi aku yakin di sekolahmu yang baru tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu" "Uh.. terima kasih Tenten" Sakura bangkit dan memeluk erat Tenten yang tak lama mulai terisak. "Kau menangis Tenten?"

Tenten melepas pelukan Sakura dan membelakangi gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Siapa bilang aku menangis, aku justru senang tidak ada lagi gadis manja yang selalu menempel padaku yang selalu saja mengeluh setiap berat badanya naik" " Aku akan merindukanmu Tenten" Sakura kembali memeluk Tenten dari belakang. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu membalas pesanku Sakura" Tenten berbalik dan balas memluk Sakura. "Aku berjanji" Sakura menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Tenten.

"Sa..Sakura? mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" Mebuki sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampilan baru putrinya.

"Bagaimana Oba-San terlihat berbeda kan?" Ucap Tenten bangga. "Memang, tapi mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini sayang?"

"Aku sudah mnegatakannya kan Ma, bahwa aku tak ingin seorang pun tau siapa aku. Dan aku juga tak ingin seseorang mendekatiku hanya karena fisikku, aku menginginkan seorang yang tulus yang mau menerimaku" Sakura merangkul ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ternyata gadis ku ini sudah dewasa, ternyata kau bisa berkata seperti itu juga sayang" Mebuki sesekali menggoda Sakura dengan mencubiti perut Sakura. "Hentikan Mama, itu sangat geli" Mebuki tak menghiraukan perkataa Sakura dia masih tetap saja mencubiti Sakura. Tenten tak mau tinggal diam, dihampirinya Sakura yang sedang digoda oleh ibunya. Tenten akhirnya ikut mencubiti tubuh Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil menggoda Sakura yang kini hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah..sudah hentikan, kalian menyebalkan sekali" Mebuki dan Tenten semakin terkekeh melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Baiklah..baiklah..maafkan kami Sakura. Baiklah sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat sekarang" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada ibunya.

Tenten membantu Sakura mengemasi pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa oleh Sakura. "Sakura jangan lupa untuk membawa, obat-obatan, selimut, jaket tebal dan.." "Mama, aku hanya akan pindah kerumah teman Papa, bukanya mau pergi untuk berkemah" potong Sakura. "Fufufu.. maafkan Mama Sakura"

"Sakura, bergegaslah sebelum senja kau harus sudah sampai disana" teriak Kizashi dari bawah.

"Kau dengar sayang? Ayo segera berkemas" Sakura menganggu pelan.

"Yosh ! sudah semuanya, saatnya membawa semua ini ke mobil" Seru Tenten.

Sakura dibantu oleh Tenten membawa turun beberapa tas dan segera menyusunya serapi mungkin di dalam mini van yang telah terpakir di halaman rumahnya. Ketika semuanya telah siap Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya langsung melesat menuju ke kediaman sahabat Kizashi.

Setelah menempuh hampir dua jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah. Setelah memencet klakson mobil seorang pria yang merupakan satpam di tempat itu membukakan gerbang tinggi yang melindungi bangunan rumah.

"Sakura, teman Papa adalah seorang kepala polisi di Konoha, jadi selama di sini jaga sikapmu dan jangan manja"

"iya Papa, aku mengerti" Sakura mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kizashi.

"silahkan masuk, tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto telah menunggu anda di dalam" ucap seorang perempuan yang merupakan pelayan di rumah itu. "Terima kasih" Mebuki memberi senyum pada wanita tersebut.

"Kizashi, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah cukup lama sejak kita terakhir berjumpa" Fugaku sang pemilik rumah bangun dari duduknya dan langsung merangkul Kizashi.

"Aku yah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, sudah semakin bertambah tua. Kau tetap keren seperti saat masih muda Fugaku" Fugaku terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berlebihan Kizashi. Dan ini pasti Sakura? kau sangat berbeda dari yang dulu Sakura" Fugaku menatap kearah Sakura yang berdiri di samping Mebuki. Mikito yang ada di sebelah suaminya menyenggol lengan kanan suaminya.

"Koniciwa Oji-San Oba-san" Sakura menundukan badanya memberi hormat pada Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Fugaku.

"Sakura-Chan, kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau pasti lupa padaku" Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Oba-San sepertinya aku lupa kita pernah bertemu"

"Tentu Saja, terakhir kita bertemu saat kau berumur lima tahun. Aku senang sekali kau mau tinggal disini, akhirnya aku punya teman untuk mengobrol yang tentunya akan meresponku, tidak seperti mereka yang hanya akan menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat saja, sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Jadi Sakura berjanjilah untuk selalu mengobrol denganku agar aku tak merasakan kesepian seperti saat tinggal dengan dua manusia batu. Ah maafkan aku, aku terlalu banyak berbicara" Mikoto melepas pelukanya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Aku pulang" Seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan rambut panjang dikucir masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oni-Chan, kau ingat dengan Sakura? gadis yang dulu sangat ingin dinikahi oleh adikmu" Mikoto menarik Itachi untuk mendekat.

"Iya aku mengingatnya Oka-San. Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura, lama tak mendengar kabar darimu. Kau pasti lupa denganku, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kau sekarang menjadi gadis yang cantik, tentunya jika tidak dengan kacamatamu itu" goda Itachi.

"Oni-chan, hentikan. Bisa kah kau mengantar Sakura ke kamarmu? Karna kau jarang di rumah,jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kamarmu pada Sakura, tak apa bukan?"

"Tentu saja Oka-san. Ayo Sakura aku akan mengantarmu" Itachi mengakat beberapa tas besar milik Sakura dan berjalan mendahului sakura.

"Ah terima kasih banyak Itachi Ni-San" Sakura berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Itachi dari belakang. Langkah kaki Itachi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Itachi menarik gagang pintu dan membuka pintu yang ada di depanya.

"Nah ini kamarku yang sekarang jadi kamarmu Sakura, masuklah sepertinya Oka-San ku banyak melakukan perubahan" Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku Itachi Ni-san gara-gara aku kau kehilangan Kamarmu" Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya pada kamar yang bernuansa pink itu.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah tak lagi menetap di rumah ini, aku sekarang tinggal di Sunagakure dengan istriku" Itachi memasukan semua tas Sakura kedalam.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan singgah sebentar dan kembali ke Suna. Semoga betah disini Sakura dan akurlah dengan pria yang sangat ingin menjadi calon suamimu Sakura" Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil terkekeh. "Calon suami? Apa maksudnya ya? Dan siapa dia?" guman Sakura kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah selesai berbenah?" tanya Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja masuk. "Sepertinya begitu" Sakura tersenyum pada Mikoto. " Ah kau manis sekali, ayo turun, kita makan malam sebelum Itachi pulang" "Maafkan aku tak membantumu menyiapkan makan malam." Sakura menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Tak usah di pikirkan,ayo turun" dengan lembut Mikoto menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura duduk di sebelah Mikoto.

"Kenapa jam segini adiku belum pulang?" "Ah dia ada latihan tambahan, dua minggu lagi tim basketnya akan bertanding" jawab Mikoto.

"Dasar anak sok sibuk" gumam Itachi. "Ehm.. sudah Itachi jangan bicara lagi, kita sedang makan" sanggah Fugaku.

Suasana mendadak hening setelah Fugaku mulai angkat bicara. Sakura segera menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia di depanya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura membantu membereskan piring yang ada dimeja.

Tak lama setelah makan malam Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan berpamitan pada semua. Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah. Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 21.00 tapi suasana di rumah itu sudah sangan sepi, tak terdengar lagi adanya aktivitas, Fugaku dan istrinya sudah masuki ke dalam kamar. Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya, sesaat kemudian dia mulai terlelap dan masuk dalam alam mimpinya.

Tak lama ketenangan itu seketika pecah ketika beberapa benda dengan keras jatuh kelantai yang ada di depan kamar Sakura. Sakura mendadak mebuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya berisik itu. Sakura segera bangkit dan sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya keadaan diluar melalui celah pintu. Seorang pemuda tengah berjongkok memunggungi Sakura sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan.

"Oh.. shit! Bukuku jatuh semua" umpat pemuda itu

"Suara itu, rambut itu.. sepertinnya aku mengenalinya, tapi dimana?" gumam Sakura pelan. "Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, aku harus segera tidur, besok tidak boleh terlambat masuk ke sekolah baruku.

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu besok, Sasuke-Kun mengingat kita sekarang berada di sekolah yang sama. Ah aku jadi tak sabar, sebaiknya aku segera tidur" dengan erat Sakura memeluk boneka panda yang cukup besar yang ada di di sebelahnya.

Alarm yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdering, waktu saat itu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura meraihnya dan mamatikan suara yang nyaring itu. Di renggangkanya kedua lengan miliknya sambil sesekali menguap. "Ah aku bangun pagi sekali, biasanya aku tak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Mulai sekarang aku harus mulai terbiasa bangun pagi" Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin besar yang ada di kamar barunya. Sakura bergegas bangkit dan mandi.

Setelah berpakaian Sakura keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan, ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu dia mengingat sesuatu yang kurang. "Ah aku lupa kacamata yang super lebar itu, sial merepotkan sekali." Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil kacamatanya yang tertinggal.

"Ohayou Oba-san" sapa Sakura ketika melihat Mikoto yang sedang sibuk mengoles selai pada roti. "Ohayou Sakura-Chan, tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Mikoto ramah.

Sakura mengangguk "Sangat nyenyak Oba-San. Maafkan aku lagi-lagi aku tak banyak membantu menyiapkan makanan" "Sudahlah , lagi pula aku tak sendiri ada pelayan yang membantuku, benar begitu Shiori" seorang pelayan mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tuanya.

"Sakura-Chan bisakah kau tolong aku untuk membangunkan si pemalas yang ada di depan kamarmu. Masuk saja dan bangunkan dia, dia biasanya tak mengunci pintunya" "Baik Oba-San"

Sakura kembali naik kelantai atas. "Apakah ini sopan, masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi. Tapi aku sudah mengiyakan permintaan Mikoto Ba-San. Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Permisi" Sakura menarik gagang pintu dan pintu sedikit terbuka. Merasa tak ada jawaban akhirnya Sakura masuk kedalam. Di kamar yang cukup luas itu banyak sekali barang-barang khas anak laki-laki, mulai dari gitar, bola sepak dan basket beberapa poster rockstar dan atlet basket serta yang paling membuat Sakura tercengang adalah sebuah majalah porno tergeletak di atas ranjang berwarna biru gelap.

"Ih... orang ini pasti sangat mesum, tapi kemana dia, tidak ada orang disini, atau mungkin dia sudah pergi. Ya sudah lebih baik aku segera keluar sebelum aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih parah." Baru saja Sakura hendak melangkah tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu terbuka dan munculah sesosok tubuh yang tegap seorang laki-laki. Dipandanginya laki-laki yang hanya berbalut handuk itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Menyadari lelaki tadi hanya mengenakan handuk, Sakura refleks berteriak.

"AAAAaaah... orang mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Hey ! sedang apa kau di kamarku" bentak lelaki itu. "Ada apa Sakura-Chan, ada yang salah?" Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja datang nampak sangat panik. "Lelaki itu.. mesum" Sakura menunjuk lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mengetahui siapa yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sakura membuat Mikoto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura yang bingung segera membuka matanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki yang tadi diteriakinya. Diamatinya wajah tampan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sangat tidak asing untuk Sakura, rasanya Sakura pernah bertemu dengannya dan mengapa ketika menatap matanya yang hitam mendadak jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Dia SASUKEE ! oh Kami Sama, terima kasih mimpi apa aku semalam, Aaaaaa ! Sasuke-Kun. Teriak Sakura kegirangan di dalam hati. Mendadak wajah Sakura memerah dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"Keluar sekarang?" Sakura tetap membatu menatap Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hey, aku bicara denganmu, keluar sekarang!" nada bicara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

Mikoto menepuk bahu Sakura dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Ayo Sakura-Chan kita keluar" ajak Mikoto sambil terkekeh. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Seusai berpakaian Sasuke turun menuju dapur untuk bergabung dengan orang tuanya dan Sakura. "Hey, ini kursiku" ujar Sasuke ketus. "Ah maafkan aku" Sakura bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan terlalu kasar pada Sakura-Chan. Dan Sakura, dia adalah anak bungsu kami Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke, dia adalah Sakura, kau ingat dia? Kalian sering bermain bersama dulu." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menggenggam roti, segera ditenggaknya segelas susu hangat yang ada di meja. "Aku tak ingat. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah dari meja makan berhenti sesaat. "Mulai saat ini Sakura-Chan satu sekolah denganmu dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau harus mengantarkanya" Mikoto tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak mau, aku buru-buru, latihan pagiku segera dimulai"

"Ehm... Sasuke, dia belum lama disini. Antarkan dia dan jangan membantah" Fugaku mulai angkat bicara.

"Maaf, aku bisa berangkat sendiri" Sakura berkata dengan suara yang pelan. "Tidak Sakura, mulai saat ini kau adalah tanggung jawab kami. Sasuke ini adalah perintah dan bukan permohonan." ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. "Baiklah baiklah, cepat aku tak mau terlambat" dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil bola basket dan tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil dan langsung melangkah keluar.

"Oba-San Oji-San, kami berangkat dulu" Sakura menundukan badanya memberi hormat. Sakura bergegas keluar dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan motor sport hitamnya.

"Kau tolong pegangkan ini dan cepat naik" Sasuke memberikan bola basket kepada Sakura yang tengah menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "cepatlah !" "Ma..maafkan aku" Sakura segera naik dan duduk dibelakang Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarkanmu hingga tikungan sebelum sekolah saja, jaraknya hanya lima puluh meter dari gerbang. Aku tak mau seorangpun melihatku bersama wanita. Kau paham?" "Kenapa kau tau mau terlihat bersama wanita?" Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, dia masih saja fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depanya.

"Hey, Sasuke-San kau mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau tak suka terlihat dengan wanita?"

"Cerewet" "Ehm..atau jangan-jangan kau? Tidak mungkin"Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hnn.." "jadi benar, kau tak tertarik pada wanita?" "Iya aku homoseksual, kau puas?" Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin, dia pasti hanya bercanda Sakura, jangan terpancing. Teriak batin Sakura.

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali" seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan di samping teman-temannya. "Tidak usah banyak mengeluh Naruto" laki-laki bernama Naruto itu mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Kiba, temanya. "Mungkin aku tidak akan kuat jika setiap hari begini, apalagi aku hanya memakan empat lembar roti dan dua gelas susu, aku lapar, ingin makan ramen." "Dasar rakus" celetuk Neji dan Sikamaru bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua enak tidak harus ikut latihan pagi, ah terkadang cidera bisa menguntungkan juga" celetuk Naruto.

"Kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak akan mau jadi korban tabrak lari seperti ini bodoh," Sikamaru menunjuk kaki kanannya yang terbalut gips. "Benar lagi pula kau pikir terjatuh saat melakukan lompatan slam dunk tidak sakit?" timpal Neji. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat kapten kita dan Gaara, apa mereka tidak lelah" Gumam Sai yang dari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum. "Hoii Sasuke , Gaara berhenti istirahatlah, bagaimana kalau kalian mati kelelahan" teriak Kiba.

"Sangat tidak keren jika ditulis di berita dua orang anak laki-laki mati kelelahan di lapangan karena belum sarapan" tambah Naruto.

"Kurasa itu hanya akan terjadi padamu Naruto" Sai tersenyum lembut. "Dasar kau, bicaramu irit, tapi menyakitkan" Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Kalau lelah berhenti saja Sasuke tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Ciih.. kau saja, aku tau kau yang lelah Gaara" Sasuke menyeringai pada lawan mainya sambil terus mendribble bola.

"Aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu seorang gadis cantik dari sekolah lain menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau menolaknya"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, aku tak suka gadis angkuh seperti dia"

"karena dia angkuh atau karena..."

"Karena apa?" "tidak suka dengan wanita" Gaara sedikit menyeringai.

Sasuke mengarahkan bola ke ring dan melakukan three point dan bola masuk dengan mulusnya. "Cih menyebalkan" Sasuke berjalan melewati Gaara menuju ke pintu masuk gedung Sekolah.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat Sasuke, aku lelah" Naruto sedikit berlari dan merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Lepaskan, atau ku patahkan lenganmu" Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Naruto melepas rangkulannya.

"Hay Sasuke, hari ini aku membuatkanmu bento, pada saat jam istirahat aku akan datang ke kelasmu" Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah yang berpenampilan seksi.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ah tidak usah malu-malu, aku membuatnya spesial untukmu dengan ekstra tomat, kau suka tomat kan?"

"Aku tak mau" "Ayolah, saat jam istirahat aku akan segera ketempatmu" Sasuke hanya melirik tajam kearah gadis itu dan segera melangkah pergi.

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, seorang wanita muda bernama Anko masuk ke kelas bersama dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan kemeja yang terlampau besar untuk ukaran tubuhnya yang dipadukan dengan rok yang panjangnya beberapa centi dibawah lutut serta kaca mata besar dan tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. "Dasar pagi-pagi sudah tidur" Anko mengambil sebuah kapur tulis dan melemparnya pada Naruto yang tengah terlelap. "Bangun Naruto, jangan karena kau anak kepala sekolah kau bisa tidur pada saat jam pelajaran!" teriak Anko.

"maafkan aku Anko-Sensei, semalaman aku belajar dengan keras dan harus bangun pagi-pagi aku mengantuk" Naruto memasang puppy eyes untuk meluluhkan senseinya itu. Satu cubitan keras di bagian perut harus diterimanya dari seorang gadis pemalu yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau genit Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata, kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya"

"Pergi ke toilet dan basuh mukamu, sekarang !"bentak Anko dan segera dituruti oleh Naruto.

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru, nah Sakura silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu" "Hai' Sensei, arigatou. Hajimemashite minna-San, Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne" Sakura membungkukan badanya memberi hormat.

"Hay nona, apakah kau lahir pada jaman Shouwa? Penampilanmu terlihat antik. Atau kau lahir bersamaan dengan terciptanya mesin uap?" Celetuk Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dan diikuti oleh suara tawa para siswa. "Kau sangat tidak sopan Shikamaru, cepat minta maaf!" bentak Anko.

"Baiklah maafkan aku nona Shouwa" "Shikamaru! Berdiri di sudut ruangan, sekarang" teriak Anko. "Sensei, kakiku sedang digips,jadi tak boleh berdiri terlalu lama"

"Gaara, angkat bangku Shikamaru dan taruh diluar" "Baik Sensei, rasakan kau rambut nanas" Gaara menyeringai pada Shikamaru yang hanya bisah mendecih kesal.

"Nah Sakura, kau lihat bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sana? Mulai sekarang kau bisa duduk disana dengan Ino" Anko menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah jendela belakang.

"Tunggu Anko-Sensei, inikan bangku milik Shion, bagaimana jika Shion kembali?" sanggah gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino.

"Untuk sementara waktu Shion cuti dari sekolahan untuk proses penyembuhan, nah silahkan Sakura"

Sakura berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Senseinya itu. Ketika Sakura sampai, Ino bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku tak mau bersebelahan denganya Sensei"

"Kenapa Ino, kalian bisa saling mengenal dan menjadi teman akrab"

"Aku tak mau, gadis ini terlihat menyedihkan dan kami tidak mungkin akrab"

"Kalau belum dicoba siapa yang akan tau,sudahlah duduk dan kita akan segera memulai pelajaran" dengan kesal Ino duduk dan menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Mohon bantuanya Ino-San" "Tidak usah sok akrab padaku,aku tak mau berteman denganmu" kata Ino ketus.

"Ingat,jangan pernah memegang barang-barangku dan jangan bicara padaku" Ino masih saja menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sasuke yang duduk di depan Ino tiba-tiba bangkit dan menaruh tas serta alat tulisnya di meja Ino.

"Berdiri dan kemasi barang-barangmu" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Anko bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru, pindahlah kesebelah Sai kekasihmu"

"Arigatou Sasuke" Ino bangkit dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke dan duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum,dalam hatinya berteriak riang karena kini dia bisa berbagi meja dengan laki-laki yang sangat dikaguminya. Rasanya sangat tak sabar untuk segera memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada Tenten. Mengingat Tenten membuat Sakura mendadak merindukan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

Makasih ya Kucing genduttidur, iya nanti diusahain ga buru-buru deh ya

Hihi makasih senpai Asuka Kazumi, huhu maap ya bikin Sakura cengeng ^^

Nurulita as Lita-San, uchiha Nazura, Shakky, Dina Haruno iya ini udh lanjut minna ^^

Kecepetan ya kaka Hoshi Riri? Hehe maap ntar dicoba slow deh :3

Makasih masukanya kak DaunIlalangKuning, iya coba nanti di buat kaya gitu ya kaka ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

Sakura prov..

Setelah diturunkan secara tidak hormat oleh lelaki yang aku sukai, akhirnya aku berjalan sendiri masuk ke dalam sekolah baruku. Aku bersumpah belum pernah ada seorang pun yang memeperlakukanku seperti itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang memaksaku turun sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, dia beralasan bagaimana nanti jika laki-laki yang dia suka melihatnya bersama dengan seorang wanita. Jika itu sampai terjadi,akan membuat pria itu sakit hati. Sungguh alasan yang sangat konyol, karena aku tau dia pasti hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak terlihat bersama ku dan aku tak tau apa alasanya. Mungkin saja itu karena dia sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dadaku menjadi sedikit sesak.

Suasana sekolah saat itu sepi hanya beberapa petugas sekolah yang terlihat tengah membersihkan halaman sekolah. Hari ini aku berangkat terlalu pagi, sekolah baru dimulai pukul 8 dan sekarang masih pukul 7 pagi. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman sekolah rasanya mataku masih sangat mengantuk berkali –kali aku menguap karena rasa kantuk ini sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku sambil bersandar pada bangku. Hampir saja aku terlelap sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannku.

"Rasanya ini pertama kali aku melihatmu, apa kau murid baru di sini?" aku sedikit terkejut dan hampir mengumpat ketika suara lembut seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja menyadarkanku ketika aku hampir saja masuk ke alam bawah sadarku.

"Oh tuhan,maafkan aku, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" perlahan ku buka kedua mataku dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu sambil menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku hanya sedikit terkejut" jawabku meyakinkanya bahwa dia tidak berbuat salah padaku. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kau murid baru? Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku kelas dua" gadi lavender itu mengulurkan tanganya padaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura aku juga kelas 2, senang berkenalan dengan mu Hyuga-San" aku menjabat tangannya dan menggoyangnya naik turun dengan perlahan dengan senyuman ramah yang terus terpatri di wajahku.

"Oh kita sebaya Haruno-San. Kenapa kau sudah datang ke sekolah? Sekolah akan mulai pukul 8 apa kau tak tahu?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan jawaban yang akan aku lontarkan padanya, aku tak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku datang sepagi ini karena mengikuti Sasuke. Jika aku mengatakan itu bisa-bisa Sasuke marah padaku, yah walaupun dia sepertinya sudah sangat kesal pada ku jika mengingat serentetan peristiwa pagi ini. Jika bukan karena perintah ayahnya mungkin saja aku sudah di tinggal di tempat antah berantah atau bahkan di buang ke sungai. Aku membenarkan letak kaca mata lebarku yang sedikit turun dari tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berkeliling dan mencoba beradaptasi" aku tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepala belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ah dan panggil aku Sakura, itu mungkin akan membuat kita sedikit terdengar akrab" tambahku. Lagi-lagi aku membenarkan letak kaca mataku, ingin rasanya aku melepasnya dan membantingnya di tanah. Kacamata super lebar ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata" gadis itu kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Hyuga-San ..ah maksudku Hinata, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Apa kau juga ingin berkeliling sekolah sama sepertiku?" tanyaku asal.

"Ah tidak, aku.. aku ..itu karena aku menemani Naruto-Kun untuk latihan pagi. Aku bosan duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan, jadi ku putuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan" wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus dan menurutku membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa yang dia maksud adalah orang yang dia suka atau mungkin itu kekasihnya. Ah gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang terlihat cantik. Berbeda dengan ku sekarang, aku sama sekali tak mengenakan sedikit pun bedak pada kulit wajahku. Tenten selalu berceloteh tentang totalitas perubahanku sekarang.

"Ah aku hampir lupa,kau ditempatkan di kelas dua apa Sakura? aku berada di kelas dua B, sama dengan kekasihku, Naruto". Ternyata benar dugaanku, orang yang tadi dia maksud adalah kekasihnya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku belum tau,dimana aku ditempatkan. Aku harus menemui Kakashi Sensei, tapi aku tidak tau dimana ruang guru" jawabku.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana, sembari menunggu Naruto selesai. Tapi aku tak yakin beliau sudah datang." Nada bicara Hinata berubah menjadi sedikit ragu.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Hinata, kau gadis yang baik" aku tersenyum lebar dan lagi-lagi benda terkutuk yang bertengger di atas hidungku melorot hingga ujung hidungku. Aku rasa hidungku terlalu ramping atau mungkin sela-sela kacamataku yang terlalu lebar, ah sama saja. Benda ini benar-benar sial, dan sangat merepotkan, umpatku dalam hati. Hinata sepertinya sedikit terhibur ketika melihatku tidak nyaman dengan kacamataku.

Hinata mengantarku masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke ruang guru. Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti di satu ruangan yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan ruang guru. "Nah Sakura, ini dia ruang gurunya. Tak apa jika aku hanya mengantarmu sampai disini?" aku mengangguk manatap sambil tersenyum. Tak lama Hinata undur diri, berkali-kali aku ucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu ruang guru. Ada sedikit suara di dalam sana, dan aku yakin seorang guru telah ada di dalam. "Masuk!" suara seseorang menyuruhku untuk masuk. Tanpa berfikir dua kali aku langsung menggeser pintu untuk membukanya dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk kedalam. Seorang wanita cantik yang kutafsir berumur sekitar 25 tahun tersenyum menatapku dan aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu? kemarilah" wanita itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sambil melambaikan tanganya ke arahku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya sambil merogoh kedalam tasku. Aku menarik beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikan mereka pada wanita yang kini duduk di hadapanku. "Ah namaku Anko, dan kau..?" wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya, namanya sama dengan seorang senseiku yang ada di sekolahku dulu. Ini hanya kebetulan atau mereka sebenarnya saudara yang terpisah? Ah entahlah aku tak mau ambil pusing. Namun kemiripan itu malah membuatku merindukan sekolahku yang dulu, tak ketinggalan Tenten dan dua orang yang seharusnya tak ku ingat lagi.

"Haruno Sakura" aku menyebutkan namaku sambil menunduk memberi hormat padanya.

"Kau seharusnya menemui Kakashi, tapi berubung dia berhalangan hadir hari ini, jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu menuju kelas. Kau datang terlalu pagi Haruno, tak apa kan jika harus menunggu hingga bel ?" Anko Sensei masih saja fokus dengan lembaran kertas yang aku bawa sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Tak masalah Sensei, aku bisa memanfaatkan waktuku untuk berkeliling sekolah" Anko Sensei nampak cukup lega dengan jawabanku. Aku berpamitan untuk undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan.

Masih setengah jam lagi hingga bel berbunyi. Bebera murid sudah mulai nampak berdatangan memasuki gerbang dan memebri hormat pada guru piket yang berdiri di dekat pos satpam. Aku putuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling. Sekolah ini lebih luas dari sekolahku yang dulu. Udara di sini lebih sejuk, banyak pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh di halaman serta setiap sisi lapangan olah raga. Aku mulai berfikir tidak buruk juga berada di tempat ini.

Langkahku terhenti di dekat lapangan basket. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa hampir meleleh melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang hampir menuju kata sempurna. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari pemuda yang kini tengah mendrible bola. Wajah dan kaosnya basah oleh keringat yang mebuatnya terlihat lebih keren. Tanpa aku sadari mulutku sedikit terbuka ketika memperhatikanya. Aku segera sadar dan menutup mulutku saat aku merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku yakin saat ini aku terlihat sangat bodoh. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari tau adakah orang lain di sekitarku yang kini menatapku dari persembunyianya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada seorangpun disekitarku. "Ah sudahlah" gumamku pelan.

. . . . .

* * *

Aku mengikuti Anko Sensei dari belakang dan berhenti di sebuah kelas. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat tulisan di atas pintu kelas. Kelas 2B, wajahku seketika berseri membaca tulisan itu. Nice! Setidaknya aku punya seseorang yang sudah aku kenal di sana. Anko Sensei menyuruhku masuk tapi aku sedikit ragu dengan penampilanku sekarang. Mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bukan seperti aku yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi Anko Sensei menyuruhku masuk sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengikutinya masuk.

Mataku manelusuri setia sudut ruangan hinggal akhirnya mataku bertemu dengan mata Hinata. Hinata tersenyum ramah pada ku. Sekali lagi mataku berkeliling dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku ketika melihatnya. Jackpot! Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku hari ini. Mataku semakin berbinar ketika melihatnya, lelaki pujaanku duduk di sudut ruangan tepatnya di bangku nomor dua dari belakang dekat dengan jendela. Sasuke sama sekali tak menatapku, matanya sibuk menerawang ke luar jendela. Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi tetap saja aku senang.

Raut wajah Anko Sensei berubah garang, dengan cepat dia melempar kapur tulis pada pemuda yang tengah tidur di samping Hinata. Tak lama setelah menyuruhnya mencuci muka, pemuda itu keluar dengan memamerkan giginya padaku dan Sensei. Aku memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas, jujur aku sangat gugup apalagi seseorang yang aku sukai berada di sana. Setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku seorang pemuda angkat bicara.

"Hay nona, apakah kau lahir pada jaman Shouwa? Penampilanmu terlihat antik. Atau kau lahir bersamaan dengan terciptanya mesin uap?" jujur mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuatku merasa sakit dibagian dada.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan Shikamaru, cepat minta maaf!" bentak Sensei.

"Baiklah maafkan aku nona Shouwa" "Shikamaru! Berdiri di sudut ruangan, sekarang" aku mendengar suara Anko Sensei semakin tinggi, dan aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku. "Sensei, kakiku sedang digips,jadi tak boleh berdiri terlalu lama" pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu tersenyum lebar pada Sensei.

"Gaara, angkat bangku Shikamaru dan taruh diluar" "Baik Sensei, rasakan kau rambut nanas" seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping Shikamaru menyeringai dan langsung mengangkat bangku Shikamaru yang hanya bisah mendecih kesal. Ketika melewatiku pemuda bernama Gaara itu sedikit tersenyum, aku yang langsung sadar dengan sopan santun, langsung membalas senyumanya. Dalam hati aku berteriak menyerukan terima kasih pada Sensei dan Gaara.

"Nah Sakura, kau lihat bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sana? Mulai sekarang kau bisa duduk disana dengan Ino" Sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah jendela belakang.

"Tunggu Anko-Sensei, inikan bangku milik Shion, bagaimana jika Shion kembali?" sanggah gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino. Aku melirik pada gadis cantik itu, dia sepertinya sangat keberatan dengan kehadiranku.

"Untuk sementara waktu Shion cuti dari sekolahan untuk proses penyembuhan, nah silahkan Sakura." dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju bangku ku dan duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan berdebat dengan Sensei ini membuatku kaget dan sakit hati. Gadis itu menatap tajam padaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuh barangnya. Seketika mataku sedikit memanas. Hampir saja aku menumpahkan air mataku sampai pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke meletakkan tas dan bukunya di hadapan Ino.

Sasuke menyuruh Ino untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Kini Ino duduk dengan kekasihnya, Sai di depan meja ku. Hatiku semakin tersentuh dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Aku sadar dia pemuda yang sedikit dingin dan cuek namun aku tau dia penuda yang benar-benar baik. Tanpa sadar aku menatapnya terus menerus hingga dia menegurku. "Apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketus padaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku bersumpah setelah pulang nanti aku akan menelpon Tenten. Aku mendadak benar-benar merindukan gadis bercepol dua yang sama dengan karakter Chun-Li pada game street fighter.

.

.

.

Sasuke Prov..

Akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga, aku berdiri dari kursiku untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku yang sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk. Hampir semua anak-anak di dalam kelas sudah meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Hari ini aku tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kantin, aku sedikit lelah dan mengantuk aku tidak pernah bangun sepagi itu apa lagi mengingat insiden kecil yang dilakukan gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahku membuat moodku mendadak jelek.

Sakura, gadis itu sedikit menjengkelkan dan merepotkan, tapi anehnya aku malah menawarkan diri duduk di sebelahnya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino padanya. Aku sedikit heran kenapa Ino bisa melakukan itu. Aku kenal bagaimana gadis itu, walaupun keras kepala dan galak aku yakin dia tak akan menyakiti hati orang lain seperti tadi. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada ransel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Aku rasa tidur sebentar selama jam istirahat tidak jadi masalah.

Seseorang menepuk bahu kananku. Aku segera mengangkat kepala ku dan menoleh, dan ternyata itu Shikamaru. "Aku akan kekantin dengan yang lainya, apa kau ingin ikut?" Shikamaru sedikit melirik Sakura dan terkekeh pelan. Melihatnya seperti itu aku ingin menginjak kakinya yang terbalut gips. Aku sangat tidak suka pada sikapnya yang mengejak Sakura. Bukan berarti aku menyukai gadis itu, aku hanya tidak suka ketika melihat orang lain yang tak berdaya dihina seperti itu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba meredam kekesalanku. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur" aku kembali meletakan kepalaku diatas meja.

"Kau ingin kami bawakan sesuatu, setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu, kami tak mau melihatmu mati kelaparan"

"Cih.." aku berdecih menanggapi ucapanya. "Aku tidak selemah itu. Baiklah bawakan aku dua bungkus roti melon dan dua kotak susu dingin"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi serakus Naruto?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah rambut nanas aku tak ingin berdebat, dan aku lapar, segera kembali ok" aku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku untuk menyuruhnya segera menjauh.

Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas tas dan berusaha memejamkan mataku tak lupa menutup kepalaku dengan jaket. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bersenandung lirih. Suaranya sangat pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suaranya merdu dan menenangkan. Aku hampir saja tertidur sampai akhirnya bencana datang.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kelasku. Suaranya yang keras memekakan telinga. Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Berkali-kali aku mengumpat pelan dan berharap dia tidak menemukanku di balik jaketku. Namun sial, kini dia sudah berdiri disebelahku dan menarik-narik lengan kemejaku.

"Sasuke seperti janjiku tadi pagi, aku datang membawa bekal untukmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa tempat dudukmu pindah?" gadis bernama Karin dengan tidak sabar menarik-narik lenganku lagi dan lagi.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya tajam. Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku tidur, wanita memang sangat merepotkan.

"Uh..matamu terlihat keren jika seperti itu. Ini makanlah Sasuke" Karin menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku tidak lapar, berikan saja pada Kiba atau yang lainya"

"No..No...No aku membuatnya khusus untukmu" Karin menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku. "Siapa kau?aku baru melihatmu hari ini" karin melirik ke arah Sakura.

Dengan sopan Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ah , namaku Haruno Saku-" belum selesai dia memperkenalkan diri, Karin sudah menyelanya.

"Aku tak perduli siapa namamu. Minggir, aku akan duduk di situ"

"Maaf?" Sakura menatap Karin bingung.

"Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? cepat minggir!" Karin menarik kasar lengan Sakura dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang hanya tertunduk pasrah. Tak lama Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Tiba-tiba Karin menyodorkan sepotong sosis tepat di depan bibirku. Tanganku dengan pelan menggeser tangan Karin.

"Ayolah Sasuke, buka mulutmu. Aaa..." lagi-lagi Karin mengarahkan sumpit yang menjepit sepotong sosis pada bibirku.

"Cih, memuakan!" Ino yang masih duduk di depanku mendecih jijik melihat tingkah laku Karin.

"Hey apa masalahmu Ino? Kau tak suka dengan cara ku?" Karin tiba-tiba membentak Ino.

"Iya, aku tak suka, lantas kau mau apa?" Ino bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sayang... tak usah perdulikan dia" sambil tersenyum Sai menarik lengan Ino untuk kembali duduk. Terdengar beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Ini Sasuke, aaa..." Karin mengulangi perbuatanya.

"Aku tidak mau Karin, kau keras kepala sekali" aku menatap malas pada gadis menyebalkan yang masih saja memaksa menyuapiku.

"Benar sayang, aku ini pemaksa, ayo buka mulutmu..."

Perlahan kesabaranku habis dengan kasar aku menepis tangan Karin sehingga sumpit dan sepotong sosis yang dari tadi dia paksakan untuk masuk kedalam mulutku jatuh ke lantai. "Kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang tidak mau dan kau masih saja memaksa" aku sedikit membentak Karin. Ino terlihat menyeringai melihat Karin yang hanya diam membisu.

Aku merasa sangat kesal, apa-apaan gadis itu. Aku sangat tidak suka gadis agresif seperti dia. Aku bangkit dari duduku dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini titipanmu" Aku menyambar roti melon dan susu yang di bawa oleh Shikamaru ketika kami berpapasan di depan kelas. Aku bergegas berjalan menjauh dari kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Aku buru-buru setengah berlari menuju atap. Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga aku segera membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Atap sekolah benar-benar manjadi tempat favoritku ketika di sekolah. Rasanya nyaman berada di sini sepanjang waktu, di sini tenang dan sedikit hening. Aku berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang tersembunyi di balik bangunan kecil yang berfungsi sebagai gudang. Di tempat itu aku biasa menghabiskan waktuku jika aku merasa penat.

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang bersenandung. Suaranya merdu, amat merdu membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan orang itu adalah Sakura, gadis menyebalkan yang tadi pagi bersekongkol dengan orang tuaku untuk membuatku kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Itu tempatku"

Sakura sedikit meloncat kaget ketika aku bersuara. "Oh Tuhan, kau mengagetkanku Sasuke. Maafkan aku, aku akan segera pergi" Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arahku dan segera membuka pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Tunggu !" langkah Sakura terhenti ketika aku menghentikanya. Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Cih, tidak usah sok polos. Ini, ambilah" aku memberikan sebungkus roti melon dan sekotak susu dingin padanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan wajahnya memerah. Aku sedikit bingung dengan perubahan wajahnya, apa dia sakit? Aku reflek berjalan ke arahnya dan menyentuh dahi lebarnya. Wajahnya semakin merah. Sakura buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan.

"Gadis aneh" gumamku tak perduli dan buru-buru merebahkan tubuhku pada kursi panjang favoritku.

.

.

.

Normal prov..

Dengan buru-buru Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari lelaki yang disukainya.

"Dia sangat tidak peka, dia hampir membuatku serangan jantung tapi dia masih saja tak menyadari perbuatanya. Sial!" gumam Sakura.

"Sial, wajah polosnya saat kebingungan benar-benar tampan. Aku rasa aku akan mati sekarang jika terus mengingat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Oh Tuhan bantu hambamu menghadapi semua ini" Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tanganya di depan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Pintu UKS yang ada di depan Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka. Saat Sakura lewat di depan UKS tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menariknya masuk kedalam.

Seorang wanita menatapnya tajam seperti ingin menguliti tubuh Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada ketus.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" Sakura balas bertanya sambil memutar kelopak matanya.

"Hey, aku bertanya terlebih dahulu, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. "Rin Onee-chan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya hingga aku lulus nanti, aku akan berada disini sebagai murid resmi Konoha International High School" jawab Sakura malas.

"Apa?! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu disana?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya tata krama, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Sakura memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, rumah sakit tempatku bekerja bekerja sama dengan sekolah ini dan menugaskanku untuk menjadi dokter jaga disini. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku sakit hati dengan temanku yang hanya memanfaatkanku, dan papaku menyuruhku pindah kemari"

"Itu pasti Konan, sudah kuduga gadis itu benar-benar buruk. Kau sudah ku peringatkan sejak dulu tapi kau selalu saja tidak percaya. Ingat disaat dia mengambil boneka barbiemu waktu kau berumur 7tahun dan apa yang terjadi ,kau malah membelanya. Dan coba lihat sekarang dia menusukmu dari belakang. Menakjubkan sekali" Rin tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang, aku memang bodoh. Kau senang kakak sepupu? Aku rasa kau menyimpan suatu rencana jahat disini. Katakan padaku." Sakura menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan dada.

"Yah tak ada salahnya bekerja sambil mengawasi calon suami kan?" Rin mengangkat bibirnya dan menyeringai.

"Calon suami?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasmu. Kau lupa dengannya? Kau masih muda tapi sudah sepikun nenek Chiyo, malah lebih parah" Rin mendengus kesal.

"Astaga aku benar-benar lupa. Pantas saja aku sedikit tidak asing saat Papa menyuruhku menemui seseorang bernama Hatake"

"Rencana licik apa lagi yang kau buat sekarang? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Kemana semua pakaianmu yang berkelas dan barang-barang branded milikmu? Jangan bilang Kizashi Oji-San mencoretmu sebagai anak dan ahli warisnya?" dengan bertubi-tubi Rin menjejali Sakura dengan semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Wow..wow.. _calm down_ kakak sepupu. Pertanyaanmu sudah seperti penyidik di kantor polisi. Warisanku aman, dan namaku masih ada di dalam daftar kartu keluarga. Soal penampilanku sekarang, uhm... aku ingin mencari teman yang benar-benar tulus padaku tanpa melihat fisik dan materi yang aku punya"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan dari adik sepupunya itu. Rasa bangga terlintas di benak Rin, dia tidak menyangka adik sepupunya yang terkenal manja dan kekanakan bisa juga berfikir seperti itu. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Rin segera berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil tasnya. Tanganya terlihat masuk kedalam tas untuk mencari sesuatu. Ketika tanganya berhasil menyentuh apa yang dia mau, dia segera menariknya keluar dan memberikanya pada Sakura.

"Bedak? Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai bedak?" Sakura membuka kotak bedak yang yang baru saja diterimanya. "Apa-apaan warnanya gelap sekali. Kenapa kau punya bedak dengan warna pekat seperti ini?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, dia terlihat bingung.

"Semalam aku menyamar menjadi gadis kulit gelap untuk mematai-matai Kakashi saat bersama teman-temannya. Agar dia tidak curiga aku menggunakan ini dan sebuah wig. Dan kita juga akan gunakan ini untuk menyempurnakan penampilanmu, dengan begitu wajahmu terlihat kusam dan sempurna" Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum bangga pada dirinya.

"Dasar wanita tua pencemburu. Dan kau harus tau satu hal ini tidak akan merubah sesuatu jenius"

"Hey aku hanya mengawasinya. Dan sekarang lihat apa yang ditimbulkanya hari ini, dia tidak bisa masuk karena semalaman dia mabuk berat padahal aku hanya lengah sedikit." Rin mendenguskan nafasnya. "Dan lagi apa salahnya mencoba _princess_ " Rin menyambar kotak bedak itu dan mulai membubuhkanya pada wajah Sakura. "Lihat, sedikit agak berbeda" Rin tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

Setelah selesai Sakura buru-buru melihat tampilanya di depan cermin dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ok lumayan, aku hanya ingin image sebagai gadis kutu buku, bukan gadis jelek" Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Dasar penggerutu. Sudah sana kembali kekelasmu hus..hus.." Rin mengibaskan tanganya untuk mengusir Sakura.

. . . . .

* * *

"Hey Haruno, sepertinya wajahmu agak berbeda dengan saat kau masuk tadi. Wajahmu terlihat sangat kusam" Ino berbalik kebelakang dan menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Benarkah Yamanaka-San, apakah semencolok itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kosmetik apa yang kau gunakan, kenapa cepat sekali luntur. Kau menggunakan Kosmetik murahan? Kau tau itu berbahaya, jangan gunakan lagi" secepat kilat Ino kembali berbalik ke depan. Seulas senyum tercipta dari wajah tampan Sai.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Ehm.. tidak aku hanya senang gadisku telah kembali seperti semula" Ino dengan gemas mengecup singkat bibir Sai.

Sakura seketika membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depanya.

"Hey! sewa kamar atau apalah terserah, kalian tak sadar ada anak TK di sini?" celetuk Sasuke kesal sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Anak TK? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas ransel ketika melihat tiga makhluk menyebalkan di dedepanya.

.

.

.

Sakura Prov

"Kami pulang.." ucapku bersamaan dengan Sasuke saat masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sakura-Chan...!" bibi Mikoto berlari kearahku dan segera mendekapku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah? Kau mendapatkan banyak teman? Apa si manusia es ini jahat padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bibi Mikoto mencecar beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus padaku. Aku hampir terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Okaa-San aku anakmu bukan dia" Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya sambil meletakan telapak tanganya di kepalaku. Mendadak wajahku memerah ketika telapak tanganya dengan mulus mendarat di kepalaku. "Kau memperlakukan anakmu seolah-olah dia seorang penjahat dan memperlakukan anak orang seperti seorang _princess_ " Sasuke dengan kesal menyeret ranselnya dan masuk menuju dapur.

"Okaa-San anakmu lapar" aku dan bibi Mikoto secara kompak terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke yang merancu seperti anak kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas memasak, kau mau membantuku kan? Lagi pula sebentar lagi Sasuke harus bekerja paruh waktu, aku tak mau membuatnya mati sebelum dia menikahimu" bibi Mikoto dengan lembut mengusap kedua pipiku yang memerah akibat ucapanya dan segera meninggalkanku menuju dapur. "Aku datang _princess_!" balas bibi Mikoto sambil terkekeh sambil menyebut Sasuke ' _princess_ '.

"Menikah? Dengan Sasuke?" mendengar kata-kata menikah saja sudah membuat otakku mendidih dan aku yakin saat ini wajahku semerah tomat. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin berteriak sambil berguling di lantai.

Hari ini aku bisa melihat dua sisi dari Sasuke yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang selama ini aku kenal sebagai pemuda sedingin es di kutub selatan ternyata bisa bertingkah kekanakan di depan ibunya. Dan aku rasa dibalik sikap dinginya itu tersimpan sosok pemuda hangat yang perduli dengan sesamanya.

"Hey cinderella ayo bantu aku melayani _princess_ yang sedang merancu di sini" Suara teriakan Bibi Mikoto membuyarkan lamunanku. "Baik!" aku segera berlari kecil menuju dapur dan membantu bibi Mikoto mengiris beberapa macam sayuran sambil sesekali melirik pada Sasuke yang tengah asik berkutat dengan game di ponselnya.

"Hey Sakura, apa kau menyukai anak bungsuku?" aku sedikit terbatuk tersedak ludah ku sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan bibi Mikoto yang terlalu sangat mendadak.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu menanggapi pertanyaan bibi Mokoto.

"Kau menyukainya benar? Ah senang sekali rasanya aku kembali muda dan bergairah melihat cinta kalian" bibi Mikoto meliriku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bibi, jangan terus menggodaku" protesku pelan.

"Kurasa dia pemuda yang menyebalkan tapi menawan, kau setuju denganku?"

Yah kali ini ku akui aku sependapat dengan mu bii Mikoto ku yang tersayang. Anakmu memang sangat dingin dan menyebalkan tapi tak bisa ku ingkari aku menyukainya. "Ya aku setuju denganmu bibi Mikoto" jawabku pasti. Bibi Mikoto sepertinya puas dengan jawabanku dia hanya tersenyum lebar.

. . . . .

* * *

Normal Prov..

Seusai makan Bibi Mikoto mohon pamit untuk pergi keluar bersama dengan teman-temannya. Setelah kepergian Bibi Mikoto, Sakura segera membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, sedang Sasuke bersiap-siap dikamarnya untuk berangkat kerja paruh waktu di cafe yang pernah aku datangi bersama dengan Tenten dan Konan. Menurut penuturan Bibi Mikoto Sasuke dan kawan-kawanya mendirikan cafe itu bersama. Mendengar itu rasa kagum dan suka ku pada Sasuke bertambah berkali kali lipat.

Tak lama Sasuke turun dan keluar dari kamar tanpa berpamitan pada Sakura.

Sakura duduk di meja rias. Siang itu Sakura membiarkan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, karena dia merasa aman rahasia kecilnya tak akan terbongkar. Sakura segera mengambil pembersih untuk menghapus bedak yang tersebar di wajah dan lehernya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Tenten" guman Sakura sambil meraih ponsel yang masih berada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sakura! bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu" jerit Tenten di seberang telepon.

"Wow..wow... kau ingin membuat ku tuli Chun-Li? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sial, aku lupa mengganti bajuku" Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam rumah ketika sadar dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke menaiki satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai2.

"Kau tau Tenten, aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke dan yang lebih mengagumkanya lagi ternyata sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya dan di kelas aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata pindah sekolah dan berpenampilan seperti ini tidak merugikan juga, aku mendapat keberuntungan berlipat-lipat ganda"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di tengah lorong antara kamarnya dan kamar Sakura ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan seseorang di telepon. Sasuke yang penasaran segera mendekat ke arah pintu kamar Sakura dan mengitip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika melihat penampilan Sakura sekarang, dia langsung saja teringat dengan gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Firasatku ternyata benar, kau si gadis sombong itu sakura. Kita lihat saja nanti, kejutan apa yang akan aku siapkan untukmu" Sasuke menyeringai setelah selesai berfikir. Karena tak ingin ketahuan bahwa dia sudah tau siapa Sakura sebenarnya, Sasuke segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak **Asuka Kazumi** senpai, ditunggu juga update ceritanya, ga sabar nunggunya ^^

Makasih banyak **Riri ** senpai buat masukanya ,ditunggu masukannya yang lain :3

Ohayou **DaunIlalangKuning** , terima kasih banyak buat masukanya selama ini, aku usahain buat memperbaiki semuanya. Hehe maaf kemaren agak buru-buru buat update, jadi kaya gitu deh kurang di cek lagi. Buat istrinya itachi... ehm.. tar aku pikirin lagi hehe dan aku usahain ngga buru2 ya. Selalu di tunggu koreksi-koreksi membangunya ^^

Makasih banyak **PIYORIN** yang udah ngasih koreksinya, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan penulisan, besok-besok di usahain lebih baik ^^

Makasih banyak **dina haruno** udah berkenan ngasih reviewnya :3

Ini udah lanjut kak **Kucing genduttidur** \\(^^)/

Uh maafkan aku **Edelyn** ,dan makasih koreksinya lain kali aku usahain ga gitu lagi, janji :3 ...ini aku update udah peke tsunami kaka, kebut semalam hihi ^^

Aku ngga nganggep itu hinaan kok **Rizanevertari** ,maksih dukunganya ^^

Iya bingung sih mau digimanain mbak sakuranya, **Catycat** :p

Iya siap **Uchihamarinka** , tar dipanjangin deh :3

Ehehe g Cuma kaka yang bingung, sorry ya ** Eileen** :p

 **Gues** t : orang bego kaya saya mana bisa bikin dan main instagram, einstein. thanks reviewnya ^^

Makasih buat silent reader dan special thanks buat kalian yang ngeklik follow dan favorite , lup yu guys ^^ :*

Aku menghargai dan sangat berterima kasih untuk setiap kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian


End file.
